Harry Potter and Affrel's Helpers
by Anne Mei
Summary: This story takes place after the fourth book of the Harry Potter series. Harry and Co find some mysterious, and of course, magical objects. Where did they come from? Could they have anything to do with the legacy of a famous Aura? The new DADA is all-too
1. Betrayal

As said in summary, this story takes place after the fourth book in the Harry Potter series. I started this story two years ago, and have just picked it up again to revise and finish it ^.^ I still have to figure out the ending, and a middle, but I'm sure it'll come eventually. Any comments would be really helpful to make this as good a story to my abilities, much obliged in advanced. This is my first, so criticise, but be gentle! If the writing is too compact do tell me, and I'll space it out more 'kay? Hi to Foss-man if she sees this, you HP nutter, you *waves*  
  
~Disclaimer~ All characters and HP plot line are the worthy property of J.K.Rowling. This is not the fifth book in the Harry Potter series, and should not be treated as such. Also, I will not claim responsibility for any injuries, or boredom, occurring as a result of reading my work. You have been warned!  
  
Chapter One. Betrayal  
  
It was dark, so dark. Harry opened his eyes and a terrifying sight met his eyes.  
  
"No!!...Not you...!!" The hair's rose on the back of his neck, and he frantically went for his wand, but he couldn't move. He painfully pulled his limbs, all in vain, they wouldn't budge.  
  
"I've got you at last Potter, no ghosts to save you now... there's no point in struggling. As you've realised by that look on your face, you are in a full body bind", cackled the figure that loomed from out of the darkness, Harry's nemesis, He Who Must Not Be Named. And from behind him stepped a small boy, a small boy with fair hair and a smirk on his face. Voldemort stood close to Harry, a hungry look in his eyes. His hand caressed the boy's face, the cruelly-long nails dug and blood trickled down his cheek. The tip of his forefinger rested on the scar, which twinged in protest. "Finally I shall dispose of you, the same as your parents, and it's all thanks to Malfoy here. But it wouldn't have been at all possible without the aid of your little friend of course..." The lips whispered a name. No, Harry had thought, that's not possible. They couldn't do this to me, they wouldn't! Lead fell into his stomach. There was no way out this time, and he didn't care anymore. He felt that Voldemort killing him would be a small mercy. Please let it be painless, he prayed.  
  
"You're crying Potter", sneered Malfoy, "I told you four years ago, you should of stuck with me. Some friend eh?" But before Harry could hurl abuse back at that smug face, or figure out how he could kill Malfoy before his own death, Voldemort had raised his wand and screamed, "Crucio!" and an excruciating pain stabbed into Harry's forehead, his scar... his scar was burning  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Then he was soaked. Soaked?  
  
"What the...?" Harry gasped breathlessley. He blinked, there was a blurry vision of his chubby, hateful cousin holding a dripping toothmug. He tried to sit up, but decided to remain lying when his scar pinched with pain.  
  
"What were you screaming for?" Dudley demanded his piggy face lighting up, a glint in his eye, a smirk of amusement.  
  
"Nothin' Dudley. Go back to bed", said Harry quickly, "Go away"  
  
"Oh no Harry, you were screaming about 'a nasty person trying to kill you' weren't you little baby??" he coochie cooed mockingly, "Maybe the bogie monster. Harry...?"  
  
"What? Look shut up, and get out" he muttered angrily. Dudley continued to ignore him.  
  
"Have you ever heard of 'insane' and 'psycho'? I think..." But Harry didn't get a chance to find out what he thought, because from downstairs came an all-too familiar yell.  
  
"HARRY! GET DOWN HERE, NOW BOY!"  
  
Harry gulped, Dudley asked, "What have you done now?"  
  
"I don't know yet..."  
  
Harry wondered what he could've done to make his Uncle so mad, again, as Dudley blundered down the stairs behind him, not wanting to miss anything.  
  
This summer hadn't been any better then usual, but then Harry had got used to being the resident freak in his family by now. Harry wished he'd been able to spend the end of the holidays with his best friend Ron Weasley, but his parents didn't think this a good idea. This was because last term Harry had, for the fourth time, had once again survived a vicious attack from Lord Voldemort, whom the Wizarding community referred to in hush tones as 'You-Know-Who'. He Who Must Not Be Named had for eleven years caused so much terror that few dared to speak his name. His reign came to an abrupt end 15 years ago when he killed both of Harry's parents, yet failed to harm Harry. Lily Potter saved her son by sacrificing herself, a most powerful counter-curse. Voldemort's spell rebounded, and near dead, he fled, leaving Harry with only a lightning-scar.  
  
Harry Potter became the most famous name in the magical world, yet his auntie and uncle, the most Muggle family to be found, kept Harry himself in the dark about his past and heritage. It wasn't until his eleventh birthday that Harry was rescued by a friendly half-giant called Hagrid, and started his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Twice since then Harry had come across the vengeful Voldemort in the form of a memory, or through another person, but both times Harry had managed to escape. However, last year Voldemort had managed to retrieve his body and power with the help of his servants. During the Triwizard Tournament that Harry had been tricked into entering he had been snatched away into Voldemort's clutches, and Harry finally fought the killer of his parents, face to face. He barely managed to escape, but not without the loss of another pupil, Cedric Diggory, Harry's friendly rival. With Voldemort back, Harry was in grave danger, and to Harry's disappointment Dumbledore - the headmaster at Hogwarts and possibly the greatest wizard of his time - agreed with Mr and Mrs Weasley that Harry should remain with the safety of the Dursleys until the beginning of term. Hermione Granger, Harry's other good friend, offered to purchase his school supplies along with her own in Diagon Alley. Although kind, it didn't help to raise his spirits.  
  
"Ooh, what have you done now Harry? Dad sounds pretty mad, did you tell him about your scary, little, psycho dream then?!", he sniggered.  
  
"Eat slime pig-in-a-wig", growled Harry as they approached the living room. Dudley shoved him aside as he paused nervously in front of the kitchen.  
  
"Get in here boy!" he heard Uncle Vernon bark. He went into the kitchen to find Auntie Petunia looking peeved, her bony arms crossed, and Uncle Vernon looming over a tiny owl perched excitedly on a chair, only being held down by a single finger of Harry's uncle.  
  
"Pig!"  
  
"Don't you call my darling Dudley names! He's just got big bones.!"  
  
"No, the owl, it's my friend's owl, it's called Pig", explained Harry  
  
"Well, it bought you this letter, newspaper - not a normal one, your kind - and a package", growled Uncle Vernon  
  
"Oh, thanks" breathed Harry in relief, going to make for the stairs with his package, Daily Prophet and Pig.  
  
"Not so fast", said Vernon, blocking his way "I want you to open it, NOW!"  
  
Damn! thought Harry, Should've known! Harry ripped open the package, it was a pot of glittery Floo Powder. He opened the letter, and instantly recognised his Godfather Sirius' neat handwriting and read out loud for his Uncle's benefit,  
  
'Hello Harry, I hope you're well. Beaky and I are fine. Now, I know it's been your birthday-'  
  
Harry had totally forgotten! Ron had given him some book on old wizard artefacts - freebie from his dad's work, the Ministry of Magic, Harry had guessed. Although a prestigious wizarding family, and a very nice one, Ron's family didn't have much money. There was also a cake from Mrs Weasley, a magic contraption from Hermione (Harry couldn't tell what it was for, but seeing as it was Hermione, probably useful). Some un-matching socks from Dobby, some rocks cakes from Hagrid (Harry wisely decided to not see if they lives up to their name), a new watch from Dumbledore, and a couple of cards, but nothing at all from Sirius. He had been running from the Ministry with Beaky, a hippogriff, ever since he had escaped from the wizard prison, for a crime he had been framed for, so Harry didn't get to see him much.  
  
'-and thanks to a, um, 'helpful contact', (you can probably guess!)-'  
  
"Dumbledore!" whispered Harry. The headmaster was the only one apart from Harry and his friends to believe Siruis' innocence.  
  
'-I've recovered something I used to own, but have no longer use for. I thought you might like it. Just throw some Floo Powder on a fire and say 'Wizard's Floo Mail' and say it's from Snuffles, got it? Well, Happy Birthday, I think I'll be seeing you soon, love your godfather, Snuffles'  
  
"What gift?" pondered Harry "And what does he mean 'seeing me soon'?  
  
"Floo Powder? Gift? Explain Harry!", Uncle Vernon's eyes narrowed suspiciously, as if it was totally unnatural for Harry to have a birthday with presents (well, he hadn't for 11 years). With a sigh, Harry reluctantly explained to the Dursley's what the letter meant. He slyly added,  
  
"It's from my Godfather, you remember, the convict on the run?" Uncle Vernon gave the letter a panicky glare, and decided not to intervene in this present business. As they only had an electrical fire, he agreed to give Harry some money and to get the bus to Little Whinging Park, to make his fire away from Muggle eyes. He also handed Harry a box of matches,  
  
"Anything to get you out of my house", said Uncle Vernon gruffly. "And that paper?"  
  
Harry had forgotten his Daily Prophet, "Oh it's nothin' really, thanks, I'll go later"  
  
He went to his room and put Pig in Hedwig's, his own snowy owl, cage. She was out so he couldn't write to Ron or Hermione. He looked briefly at his Daily Prophet, which he had subscribed to at the beginning of the holidays. Just some special deal on Wand polish, Rita Skeeter's resignation - Harry grinned - and an article about some stolen artefacts from the Wizards' Museum of Magic. Harry stuffed the paper into his suitcase for reading on the train tomorrow, when Harry would be going back to Hogwarts. Harry caught his scar in the mirror and, for the first time since Dudley had watered him, he thought about his dream. There was Voldemort, and Malfoy. Voldemort kills him and it was thanks to one of Harry friends, it was. But as it is with dreams, the more he grasped to remember it, the quicker it trickled away. From Harry's experience, his scar hurting was never a good sign. A friend betrays me. He shook his head.  
  
"I'll tell Ron and Hermione tomorrow" he decided uncertainly and continued packing.  
  
End of Chapter One.... 


	2. A Familiar Face

Chapter Two A Familiar Face  
  
Hedwig returned with a dead mouse and nipped Harry affectionately. She nestled companionably on his shoulder, and Harry stroked her fondly.  
  
"Busy day, ay?" he said her. Hedwig hooted in reply. " Send me a letter would you? Hold on..." and he got out a quill - it was getting a bit tatty - and wrote a letter to Ron, and one to Hermione, telling them about Sirius' mysterious gift. Just as he sent her off he was called down for tea. Later, Harry pulled on a blue wooly jumper Mrs Weasley had made for him last Christmas, and carefully hid his wand. Taking his money, Floo Powder and letter, he set off for Little Whinging Park  
  
Filled with curiosity and excitement, Harry got off the bus and strode through the gates. He checked his new watch, it was 6:30; it wouldn't be dark for a while, and found an empty corner in the park. After collecting some dry wood and heaping them in a pile Harry cursed as, match after match, the wood wouldn't light. A long while later (Harry noticed the light was fading) he whooped with delight as the wood flickered into life. He heaped some more wood on, and with anticipation took his pot of Floo Powder out of his pocket and sprinkled some on to the fire. I hope this works, Harry thought as he eyed the feeble flames. The fire roared and blazed, Harry smiled in relief. Double checking his piece of parchment and checking to see if there were any Muggles lurking about, he said clearly,  
  
"Wizards Floo-Mail" Harry gave a start of surprise... isn't that man in the fire....?  
  
"Welcome to Wizards Floo-mail where you can send and receive mail by Floo Powder, I am your postman tonight, Stan Shunpike, how may I help-", he looked up from the documents that he was holding and gave a start. Mouth gaping open he gabbled,  
  
"...Ha-Harry Potter!! It's me, Stan, from Knight Bus! I was your conductor. Great to meet you again!" he beamed, "Remember me? You told me you were Neville? Two years ago? None of me friends believed me, ya know? But I'm in luck! Me meeting you, again, you!"  
  
"Of course I do Stan...you really saved my skin", Harry said, as soon as he could get a word in edgeways. "So what are you doing here? Don't you still work as conductor? How's Ernie?", he asked politely.  
  
"Well yeah, I still work there, but I've traded jobs with me cousin Sally Skems. Oh, won't she be kicking herself now, missin' out on meetin' you! Ernies still driver, won't he like to meet you again?"  
  
"So what do you do at the Floo-mail Office?" Harry hoped he could nudge Stan in the direction of mail, he was starting to worry about the time.  
  
"Oh that reminds me...sendin' or receivin'?" right on cue.  
  
"I'm receiving. From Snuffles"  
  
"Okay then, c'mon." Stan started to walk away. Harry was puzzled. Stan turned back,  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Erm. I don't know what to do," Harry said foolishly.  
  
"Oh sorry Harry! Please forgive me" Stan apologised, " I thought you knew! Well, just step into the office and we'll get your mail"  
  
"Okay then" Harry said nervously. He'd had bad experience with travelling by Floo Powder. He took in a deep breath, reminded himself to close his eyes and tuck in his arms and stepped into the flames, which didn't burn him." Here goes" he muttered.  
  
Harry opened his eyes, Stan Shunpike stood - barely jumping - right in front of him, smiling with joy.  
  
"I'll just get your mail" he told Harry and stepped over to the fire Harry had just emerged from.  
  
"Mail room" he ordered. A tall man was standing there as he took the order from Stan. Harry noticed house-elves running about behind him, fetching and carrying mail and packages. Harry listened to the conversation.  
  
"Hullo Sid, I've got a special order for you. Send an elf up 'ere with it would ya?" Stan asked.  
  
"Sure" grumbled Sid, he had dark rings under his eyes, wrinkles and a snarl on his face,  
  
Harry didn't like the look of him much.  
  
"What's the name?"  
  
"From Snuffles, to 'Harry Potter'" announced Stan proudly, emphasising the name. Sid peered past Stan at Harry. He scowled. "Right you are Stan" and vanished.  
  
"He didn't seem to like me much did he?" Harry commented.  
  
"Nonsense! Sid's just like that. No one could not like you! Except maybe...You-Know-Who" he added in a whisper, looking frightened at the very name, but staring at Harry with a great grin. Harry just stood in silence, uncomfortable with Stan's obvious admiration. TAP TAP The door interrupted this awkward moment.  
  
"Lots of packages for Mr Potter!" came a small voice.  
  
Lots? Harry thought.  
  
"Come in!" said Stan. And with that came a house-elf balancing three small packages wrapped in brown paper, and half a dozen house-elves pushing a gigantic parcel on a cart, which was unmistakably-  
  
"A motorbike!" gasped Harry. He thought back to when he heard how Hagrid had borrowed Sirius' flying motorbike, to recover Harry from his house, the night his parents were killed by Voldemort. "A FLYING motorbike?" he added hopefully, with disbelief.  
  
"Oh wow!" Stan grinned with envy, "There's hardly any of THOSE left anymore, ya lucky thin'!"  
  
And indeed Harry was lucky. As he unwrapped the bike, he saw how beautiful it was, gleaming black and a little note attached saying 'Happy Birthday Harry! From your Godfather.' Harry was about to open the other parcels when he realised that they might be dangerous. He didn't know if they were from Sirius. "Uh...excuse me. Who are these packages from?" he asked casually.  
  
"They're from someone anonymous Mr Potter, sir. We were unable to trace who they were from." The house-elves squeaked. Harry looked at his watch; it was 8:00. Yikes.  
  
"I have to go Stan, I'll open these later," a sudden thought struck him, "Oh Stan, I got a MUGGLE bus here, I can't take a motorbike on them and I can't drive this!" Harry said worriedly.  
  
"Well now, why dontcha get the Knight Bus? You can meet Sally then and say hi to Ernie!" Stan suggested , amazed by his own brilliance.  
  
"Thanks Stan, you're ace... now how do I get back?"  
  
"Sit on the motorbike and I'll push you through"  
  
"Thanks Stan, I REALLY owe you know!"  
  
"Goodbye Harry Potter! Come and see me again soon!" he called as he pushed Harry through, who was clutching his parcels.  
  
"I promise Stan...bye!" and he vanished.  
  
End of Chapter Two 


	3. Nightmare Lane via the Knight Bus

Chapter Three Nightmare Lane Via The Knight Bus  
  
"Bump!" Harry felt solid ground, he warily opened his eyes. Yes, he was in the park again. "I'll never get used to Floo travel" he said, shaking his head. Remembering that it was really late, and he needed to be up early for the Hogwarts Train the next day, Harry fumbled in his pockets and brought out his wand. "Ah..." Harry thought, "What am I supposed to do? I should've asked Stan!" he told himself and he strained his memory back to the night he was stranded and saved by the Knight Bus... "That's it !" whistled Harry in relief, "My wand hand! I just stick it out..." and so he did, but quickly stepping back afterwards.  
  
A giant purple monster of a bus, came to sudden halt, narrowly missing Harry's foot and a slim, pretty witch, with dreadlocks and dressed in a little purple top, and miniskirt and higher-then-necessary heeled boots appeared in the door. In a very tired voice and yawning she said,  
  
"Good evenin' and welcome to da Knight Bus, for wizards, witches and magical-type peoples in trouble... emergency transportation...yada, yada, yada... Look kid....just get on...." and with a flick of her wand she lifted Harry's motorbike onto the bus, looking at it with surprise.  
  
Whatever Harry had expected from Stan's cousin, it was not this!  
  
"Nice bike small fry. So why use the bus... Er...?" she searched for a name as they both boarded the bus and it lurched back on course.  
  
"Harry... I..."  
  
"Harry Potter!" exclaimed Ernie, mouth open, "Great pleasure to meet you again... no need to pay of course...where do you want to go son?" He shook his head smiling "Oh, poor Stan, he really wanted to see you again..."  
  
The conductress had been temporarily frozen, his eyes wide in disbelief, "Harry POTTER?!" she shrieked, trembling, "Please excuse me! I'm SOO sorry! You see my cousin and me..."  
  
"Stan? Yes...he told me about that." grinned Harry, trying not to blush, " Don't worry" he said, "I'm cranky when I'm tired too" glancing at the dark rings "You must be Sally...Sally Skems"  
  
"Oh.you know my name! And you met Stan.so he wasn't lying? Oh dear, he must feel really bad about no-one believin' him"  
  
"Where do you want to go Mr Potter?" cut in Ernie, politely.  
  
"Oh.just to 4 Privet Drive...but I think you'd better drop me off down the road"  
  
"No problem" said Ernie  
  
"Thanks Ernie...Sally...Say hi to Stan for me" Harry said, as Sally helped him with his motorbike. A dozen wizards and witches were waving frantically out the windows, may with their noses squashed up against the glass. He had felt quite claustrophobic in there.  
  
"Harry...Mr Potter Sir...I mean...Could I.?" asked Sally meekly, clutching a camera.  
  
"What? Oh, sure" blushed Harry  
  
"Oh thank you!" gasped Sally in rapture, "Oi, Ernie! Take a pic would'ya?"  
  
.  
  
"It was great meeting you...bye!" Harry called after the retreating bus. He trundled his bike back to No 4 and knocked on the door.  
  
"Get the door Dudley...it's probably 'him'...honestly Petunia! An hour or two indeed!" he heard Uncle Vernon complain.  
  
Dudley opened the door and his jaw dropped... "DDDDAAAADDDD! Come quick! Look at THIS"  
  
Harry heard thumps as Uncle Vernon ran to the door and panted, "What's he done now Dudders? Has...?" but he did a double take as he saw the bike "Where. Petunia come here" he whispered in shock.  
  
"In a minute..." answered Auntie Petunia.  
  
"Dad..."whined Dudley, "I want it..."  
  
"It's not dangerous...?" quivered Uncle Vernon.  
  
"No" Harry replied simply, "At least, I don't think so. I'll go and put it in the garage shall I?" he looked at Dudley's hungry look. "Oh Dudley...I don't know if you should touch it" meaning Muggles, as Dudley leapt back in fright. He pushed it into the garage with satisfaction. He heard Petunia ask curtly,  
  
"Well? What is it?"  
  
"Inside Petunia.you too boy" as he saw Harry return.  
  
"But Dad...I want...."  
  
"Shut up Dudley and go to bed!" commanded Uncle Vernon, "I'll be glad to see you go tomorrow" he added to Harry and stalked off. Dudley whimpered and retreated to his room.  
  
Harry had a sudden thought, "How'll I get it too Hogwarts?" as he lay on his bed, his suitcase packed, just as Hedwig flew in. She had a note from Hogwarts. "What's this? Harry thought as he opened it and read...  
  
Hello Harry! I heard about your special present from Snuffles and I've already got it at Hogwarts (from your garage)-  
  
That was quick, thought Harry, but Dumledore really couldn't really suprise him anymore.  
  
-all ready for when you get here...I'm looking forward to school again and seeing you Harry...I have to tell you something. But until then have a fun journey on the train and I'll see you tomorrow, Dumbledore.  
  
"Good old Dumbdore" sighed Harry before falling asleep on his bed.  
  
A slow realisation crept on him. Harry was flying. He blinked. Looking down he found himself astride a gleaming black motorbike. Of course, it was Sirius'. He smiled, no, it was his now, and he touched it lovingly. He landed in a graveyard, and felt a drastic change from the pleasant wind that had played on his face in the warm sunshine only moments before above the clouds. Confused and shivering, he had seen too late the hand that came flying towards his head. Opening his mouth to yell, he watched the powerful silver fist collide with his face, before another hand with four fingers took the opportunity of his shock to drag him off the bike by his hair.  
  
He struggled helplessly as the first stronger hand hauled him across the ground, and threw him at someone's feet. Don't look up, whatever you do don't look up. If he could have screamed this, he would, because he knew that if he raised his eyes to that face, it would be the last thing he would ever do. However, Harry felt the urge of the figure's gaze irresistible, and saw those red gleaming eyes. There was a pause, and an unmistakable hissing, before a stab of pain shot through his head, and he was clutching his head, not screaming nor crying, just clutching helplessly, his face screwed up in fear. Fingers that could now touch him reached down and wrapped themselves mercilessly around his throat, lifting him up with ease. Gasping for breath, it took him a second to notice the cold sweeping all over him, and through his entire soul, causing him to shudder uncontrollably, and the stench of death filling his nostrils. The now clammy hands trembled with excitement, and the cloak lowered, it's hood opening slightly to reveal a mouth that promised a kiss.  
  
HA.! Harry woke with a giant gasp, and carefully touching his face he knew that he'd been sweating considerably. Not again.  
  
"It was only a dream," he muttered, "Only a dream, just another of my dratted dreams". A soft rustle told him he was not alone "Hullo old girl.." he greeted the owl warmly, gently stroking her. She hooted comfortly, as if she could sense how she felt. "Don't worry Hedwig, just another of my dratted dreams" he repeated, as he tenderly rubbed his scar.  
  
He glanced at his clock, it was 4am. Harry fed Hedwig and flopped into bed, too awake now to go to sleep and risk dreaming. He wrapped himself in his duvet to settle down for a good long think, and was still awake when his alarm went off. He had promptly gathered his things and got dressed, getting a lift to Kings Cross from Uncle Vernon.  
  
"This day couldn't come quick enough" muttered Vernon, as Harry thanked him, before he drove away. Petunia and Dudley hadn't said a word to Harry.  
  
Harry blissfully sank into a Hogwart's carriage seat, which are of course very comfortable - nothing like Muggle trains - and was all ready to have a quick snooze, then jolted at the thought of having another dream. Now determined to stay awake, he sat bolt upright. He was just re-living his first dream, getting to the climax, when the carriage door was yanked open, scaring Harry half to death.  
  
"Don't do that Ron!" Harry gasped.  
  
"Sorry Harry," apologised the freckly boy with the red hair, "I didn't think." He peered closely at Harry "Gosh Harry, you're really pale. Not enough sleep?"  
  
"Yeah..." panted Harry, not totally recovered. "Don't mind me then, have a little snooze...I'll go find Hermione and-"  
  
"No!" said Harry, startling Ron. "I mean, that's ok." he broke off.  
  
"What's up?" asked Ron, "You sound really spooked...oh no. You did didn't you?" Ron realised.  
  
"Yeah, I...I had another dream... two actually" nodded Harry, his voice barely more then a whisper. Ron shuffled uncomfortably, not knowing what to do. These sensitive kind of things were Hermione's department. Harry ignored Ron's silence, and covered his face with his hand because his scar had started twinging again  
  
"What happened Harry?" Cho had walked in and was staring at Harry "Are you ok?"  
  
"Nothing Cho, Harry's just really upset, I think he might want to be alone..." Ron said in his best imitation of Professor McGonnagall's no fuss tone.  
  
"No Ron, Cho should know. Or people will start talking about this, as if I need more rumours about me going round" Harry intervened quickly.  
  
Cho looked upset, "I wasn't going to tell anyone, honestly..."  
  
"Yes you were!" said Ron angrily.  
  
Harry butted in, "Look, let me finish, I never said that, I'm sorry if that's what you thought Cho, you're alright..." then, realising what he'd said, blushed bright red.  
  
"Oh, erm. Well...what did you want anyway Cho?" Ron asked friendly, trying to make amends.  
  
"Well..it was to ask Harry something actually...private" Cho said, blushing in her turn.  
  
"What?" thought Harry in surprise. Maybe. maybe she wants to ask me out, he hoped, nightmares forgotten, fantasy beginning.  
  
"I'll be going then shall I?" smiled Ron, before looking at them curiously, "I'll.find Hermione" and disappeared out the door.  
  
Cho sat next to Harry and gave him a soothing look, "Harry...why are you so upset?" she asked. She paused. Harry said nothing. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked..."  
  
"It's okay," said Harry, grabbing her hand. Cho went even redder and stared at her lap, but didn't remove her hand "I.I want to tell you. You know, sometimes I have premonitions in dreams.about.Vol- You-Know-Who"  
  
"No!" gasped Cho.  
  
"Yeah...and they...they are for real.I mean.they come true" he whispered, "And, I've seen my own death..."  
  
"Oh Harry" whispered Cho. A tear fell down her cheek.  
  
"Don't cry Cho. Anyway, what's worse, is that a friend of mine helped him...BETRAYED me! They handed me over to VOLDEMORT!" Cho flinched at his voice "But this is all stupid, it's probably nothing" he said determinedly, as Cho sat silently in horror, "What did you want.?"  
  
Cho took a second to compose herself, and with a deep breath she looked Harry in the eye, "Well, it's about Cedric, what we were. I just want to sort it out. You know, make sure you know the facts. I think, and I'm really sorry if I got carried away and imagined it, but you like me don't you? At least, as a friend, maybe more?"  
  
Harry watched her flush face in bewilderment, "Well, yes, I think so", he stammered, all too conscious of his sweaty hands, "But I always thought that you and Cedric. I mean, the Yule Ball, you-"  
  
"I'm really sorry about that", said Cho shaking her head, "But Cedric asked me first, and I thought. well, I didn't know whether you would of gone with me if I asked you, so I said yes" in all her nervousness Cho gave a little giggle. Harry snorted and they both sat there laughing like mad. Wiping her tears away with the cuff of her robe Cho said, "Look at us. We're a right pair."  
  
"That doesn't sound too bad", smiled Harry. He noticed, not for the first time, how kind the maturing girl sitting opposite him was, her gentle features, her raven black tresses tumbling carelessly around her shoulders. swallowing he leant forward. she blinking in surprise, but remained still.  
  
  
  
  
  
**It's all smoochy! Oh my, I'd better stop this, it's sickening =P Do they kiss? Find out next week/year/millennium.** 


End file.
